Dinner
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM, Dinner, a sequel to Lunch. Someone's coming home for dinner! Guess who!


_A/N: This wasn't a part of the Secret Santa thing on the Boards, but I wanted to write a Christmas present for pinkie/landslide! So Merry Christmas to my most persistent and pushy reviewer, with love: )_

_Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would explain that title to you: )_

* * *

Dinner, A Sequel to Lunch

She ran her hand over the old oak table, remembering the stories her mum had told her, one for each scorch mark and dent. He sat across from her, playing nervously with his long auburn hair. She smiled softly, reaching across the table to still his hand with her own.

"I'm sure they will be here soon. It sometimes takes longer for them to get away than they think it will."

He squeezed her hand before placing a soft kiss on her palm.

"It's not that. It's just, well, maybe this dinner isn't such a good idea."

"They are going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because _I_ love you."

She got up from the table tucking her short, wavy, black hair behind her ears as she moved to sit next to him.

"I love you too. You know I do, but I'm so much older."

She kissed him softly on the cheek. "So is my father."

"…and you are so very beautiful."

She blushed before kissing his other cheek. "And so, my father would say, is my mother. Don't worry. They will love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, reminding himself that he would do anything to be with her for the rest of his life, even if it meant meeting her parents.

* * *

"What took you so long? We were supposed to be home nearly half an hour ago." 

Albus kissed his wife softly on the nose, knowing it was the only way to calm her when she was in this mood.

"Sorry, my dear. I was having the most interesting conversation with Sir Nicholas. Did you know that he is attempting to gain membership in the Headless Hunt?"

Minerva eyed him suspiciously. "You expect me to believe that after two weeks of talking of little else, you were so taken by a conversation with Nick that you forgot your only daughter is bringing home for dinner tonight the man she calls the love of her life?" With a deep sigh she continued, "Out with it, Albus."

"Well, if you must know," Albus looked sheepishly at his boots, "I asked Alastor to look into this friend of Daphne's and he was a little late getting back with the information."

"Oh, Albus," her frustration evident, she sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"She is my daughter, Minerva. I thought I should look out for her. Anyway, Alastor only found one thing of interest, but I suppose you wouldn't want to hear about it." The twinkle in his eye brightened as he watched Minerva try to contain her curiosity. "Would you?"

"Well, now that it is done, you might as well tell me."

"He seems to have lead a very quiet, normal life, both in the Netherlands and since he moved to England. In fact the only thing Alastor could find is that he has recently made a very large purchase."

"Large purchase?"

"Yes, from a jewelry store, apparently." Albus smiled as he watched his wife's mind begin to whirl.

"Do you think?"

"Yes it would appear so. We should get going, I would hate for Daphne to worry."

Minerva was too happy to point out it was his fault they were late to begin with.

* * *

Albus stepped through the fire into the kitchen of his wife's ancestral home. He went straight to his daughter, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. 

"Daphne, you're home!"

"And you must be Izaac." Minerva followed her husband out of the fire, brushing ash from her robes before shaking his hand. "I'm Daphne's mother, but you can call me Minerva and this is my husband, Albus. We're so pleased to meet you at last. We have heard so many wonderful things about you."

Albus released Daphne who turned to embrace her mother. He turned to Izaac and held out his hand. "Yes. Come in, come in. We're so glad you could join us for dinner. I do so hope you like Sherbet Lemon Meringue Pie!"

"Yes, sir. Actually, sherbet lemons are my favorite candy, although I love anything sweet."

"I must agree with you, son, but how do you feel about Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans?"

Izaac shuddered and Albus clapped him on the back in agreement as he led the younger man down the hall to the study saying, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

Minerva remained in the kitchen, smiling at her daughter as she tried to contain her happiness. "How are you, my little one?"

"I'm not so little, Mum." Daphne smiled continuing their usual banter as she hugged her mother. "I am so glad you two finally get to meet Izaac. He was so nervous."

"Why should he be nervous?"

"Well," Daphne bit her lip softy, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but I can't wait. Oh, Mum," she began to cry as Minerva watched the twinkle in her eyes brighten, "He's asked me to marry him and I said yes. I wasn't supposed to tell you until he asked Pop, but I think that is what he is doing right now and I just couldn't wait to tell you."

Minerva wrapped her arms around Daphne as she began to cry as well. "I'm so happy for you little one. I knew as soon as I saw your eyes as you talked about him that Izaac was the one."

"You did?"

"Yes dear." She brushed Daphne's hair back behind her ears, shaking her head at its length. "You're eyes reminded me of your father's the night he told me he loved me."

Daphne wiped her tears away. She sat down at the table, unable to stop smiling. Minerva joined her, smiling as well.

"Do you remember when I told Pop I wanted to marry him when I was older?"

Minerva giggled. "I do think that was the only time I have ever seen him speechless."

"Well that is how I knew Izaac was the one."

Minerva lifted one eyebrow in response.

"It's just, well- He's so much like Pop, only not. The way he treats me reminds me so much of you two. And he is so noble and kind and interesting and incredibly frustrating at times but so sweet-"

"I think I see what you mean." Minerva laughed again at her daughter's sudden rush of words. "He sounds wonderful, little one, but I would love to get to know him on my own as well."

"You are right. I should go rescue him. They've been gone a while now." She got up and began to leave the room.

"Daphne?" Her mom's voice stopped her. She turned around to see fresh tears running down Minerva's cheeks. "I'm so happy for you. I just want to make sure you know that."

Not trusting her voice, Daphne just nodded before leaving the room. She walked down the hallway, wondering what she would find behind the closed door of the study.

The night Izaac proposed had also been the night that she had told him her parents' names. She had, of course, spoken of her parents before and he had been present a few times when one or both had fire called her. It was just that she never actually mentioned who they were, not wanting to scare him off. She had already decided that it was time to tell him, when he mentioned an opera he wanted to attend and asked if she would join him. Deciding it would be best to tell him when he was in a good mood, she waited until they'd finished their dinner the night of the show.

As the waiter brought out their desert, she'd told him, and to Izaac's credit, he hadn't shown much of a reaction. At least it wasn't much compared to her own reaction when the waiter removed the cover from her plate and next to her slice of chocolate cake sat a small, black, velvet box containing the largest diamond she had ever seen nestled into a thin band of gold. She had screamed yes before he'd even had a chance to ask the question. By the time she had the ring on, she was already in his lap and he was kissing her with more emotion than she thought possible.

Daphne smiled as she stood outside the study door. Her hand went automatically to the ring, hanging from a thin chain around her neck. She smiled even wider as she remembered that they never had made it to the opera that night. She made a mental note to buy tickets the next time the show came to town as she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

She was surprised when it opened before she knocked. Izaac stood before her, hesitated a moment, then joined her, shutting the door behind him. Without a word, he put his arms around her, kissing her with all the passion and happiness he was feeling.

She leaned back against his arms. "He approved then?"

The twinkle in Izaac's eyes brightened as he nodded his head. "I was just on my way to find you. He wants to talk to you before we eat."

She initiated the kiss this time, too happy for words. As the kiss ended he hugged her again, pulling her close. She smiled as she realized this was now her favorite, safest place to be, in his arms. She had always depended on her father as her protector, but that torch had been passed somehow without her realizing it. Once again she realized that Izaac was her perfect mate.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he leant down and kissed her nose before patting her rear, teasingly. "Now off with you. I have to go make good with your mother."

She smiled brightly. "She's an even bigger sucker for red hair and blue eyes than I, so I don't think you have too much to worry about."

As he chuckled and made his way back down the hall to the kitchen, his step much lighter than it had been, Daphne turned to look back at the door. It seemed much larger now somehow. She knocked lightly and heard, "Come in, Daphne."

Albus was sitting at his desk attempting to stop the tears that had been rolling down his cheeks. His little one was getting married. Izaac had been very convincing as he made his plea for her hand, though Albus suspected he had already asked Daphne for it. He loved her, of that he was sure, and he was the only one for her. All this he knew, but it was still hard for Albus to think that his little one, his little miracle was getting married.

Daphne walked over to his side, unsure of his feelings. "Pops? Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful, little one, just feeling a little old and wondering where the time went."

She smiled and sat on his desk, as she had done when she was younger and trying to convince him to stop working and start playing with her.

He thought of his daughter as she had been then, her hair in pigtails and wearing her favorite dress, which Minerva had once washed every night for two weeks because it was the only thing she would wear. Struggling as she pulled over a chair, she would climb onto his desk and "help" him with his work so he could finish quicker. The memories made him smile, almost forgetting what a different picture she presented today. Turning to Daphne, taking in the confidant young woman before him, he was reminded once again of his talk with Izaac.

"Do you love him, little one?" he asked, though it was evident in her eyes.

"Yes, Pop, I do. I really do. I never thought I would find anyone like him. He's, well, I don't know what else to say except he's perfect. Not that I actually think he's perfect. I mean we all have flaws, but… He _is_ perfect, he's perfect for me. I love him so much." She started to cry tears of joy as Albus stood and held her close to him in a tight hug.

"I couldn't have parted with you, my little one, for anyone less deserving." He kissed the top of her head before releasing his hold on her. "Now, let's dry up and go eat. Your mother will make me eat all my vegetables before I can have any of that pie, and I had better get started so Izaac doesn't beat me to it."

She giggled as she sniffled and dried her tears. "Race you to the kitchen, Pop," she said with a smile as she ran down the hallway. Albus took after her laughing, thankful some things would never change.

Later, as Daphne ran her hand across the old oak table once more, she looked around at her family. Her dad and fiancé were engaged in a silly conversation about some ice cream company in the States that both had heard of and would like to visit, while her mother was trying to convince them that it would _not_ make an ideal honeymoon spot and that perhaps the two men should just go and leave her and Daphne at home. She giggled at that notion. It seemed like Izaac was fitting right in, even if he did insist on calling her mother Mrs. Dumbledore, which she insisted made her feel old, though Daphne was sure she secretly liked it.

Daphne had decided that she was the luckiest woman in the world. She ran a finger over her engagement ring, now resting securely on her left ring finger. She couldn't imagine being any happier than at this moment. She loved her job; perhaps working in a muggle library wasn't the dream of every witch, but then she would have never dreamed she would have met Izaac there and if only for that reason she had decided she would never leave. And she had not only met Izaac there, but she had fallen in love with him and now they were engaged. That alone was enough to make her want to cry tears of joy. And to share this all with her family, the most loving family in the world, which Izaac had managed to become a part of in one simple dinner. Yes, she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Of all the many stories her mother had told her that had happened around this table, and all the memories she had created herself at this old piece of oak, Daphne was sure this would always be her happiest memory. She decided she would remember ever detail so that when it was her turn to tell the stories to her daughter, this one would always be the first, the best dinner she ever had.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy holidays, OSUSprinks_


End file.
